


A Necessary Discussion

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Logan Marshall-Green and KJ Apa [31]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Logan (AU) is ex-military, ex-mercenary, mostly retired, and occasionally works for AU Tommy Flanagan who sponsored him into Citadel. He's also good friends with AU Antony Starr and Stephen Amell*. He has family money as well as his own. He struggles with PTSD. He was involved with AU Rafael Lazzini but that relationship ended roughly 10 months ago. Their storyline can be foundhere.Citadel knows Logan's past occupation(s) and current connections and they couldn't care less as long as he's not involving the organization directly in anything illegal.KJ (AU) is busy traveling the world while he tries to figure out what he wants to do with the rest of his life after having made a huge sum of money from an app he developed. He's been aged up to 31.*their storyline is posted under my name





	A Necessary Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Logan Marshall-Green/KJ Apa storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

"You know, I've never seen the appeal of having a houseboy," Logan murmurs, sliding his hands over KJ's hips as his boy washes the few pans that couldn't go in the dishwasher. "Until now," he adds with a grin, pressing close.

KJ grins and angles his hips to press back. "'Here to satisfy your every whim,' something like that?" he asks, and can't help a shiver of excitement at the idea. He could do a lot worse than be Logan's full-time plaything.

"Definitely. My _every_ whim," Logan nods, kissing the nape of KJ's neck, his hands moving forward to unfasten the button and slide down the zipper on KJ's jeans. "Whatever you do, don't stop. Those dishes need to be squeaky clean."

"Yes, sir." _God, yes_. Even housework isn't innocent anymore, and KJ loves that. Loves how he and Logan are starting to settle into living together.

Logan pushes KJ's jeans down to the floor, nudging his feet for his lover to step out of them. "Spread your legs, boy," he orders, hands moving over KJ's hips and ass now.

KJ obeys, hands plunged to the wrists into hot soapy water. He winces slightly at the stretch of his hole when he spreads his thighs, ignoring the sting of abused flesh.

Logan drops to his knees behind KJ, spreading his boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "You look sore," he murmurs, noting a couple of small but healing tears.

"Yes," KJ whispers, instantly breathless. "My sir is very blessed."

"Your sir needs to learn some restraint," Logan muses, leaning in, his breath hot on KJ's hole before he laps over it with the gentlest of touches.

KJ whimpers loudly, his hole fluttering beneath the caress. "Oh, god. Sir," he whispers, losing his grip on the sponge and fisting his hands in the water.

Logan licks over KJ's hole, again and again, getting it good and wet before teasing the tip of his tongue inside.

It feels so good, an intoxicating touch that lights up sensitive nerve endings. KJ groans with the knowledge that Logan - his sir - is on his knees and touching him this way, and his cock swells full.

Logan nuzzles between KJ's cheeks, licking deeper, getting his tongue right in there, trusting that this is much easier on his boy's poor hole than his cock.

"Sir..." It's never long before KJ starts begging. Hell, if Logan ever wants him to hold onto his self-control, then they'll have a problem. "Please, sir," he whimpers, rocking gently against the sink. "Please fuck me!"

"No," Logan pulls back long enough to say. "I want you to come like this," he orders, reaching around with one hand to grasp KJ's cock and start stroking, back to tongue-fucking his boy's ass in an instant.

It feels delicious, but Logan's tongue is too soft. Not what KJ is used to. His hand, however... KJ bucks into the demanding grip, his muscles seizing tight as he comes with a cry.

Logan draws back as KJ's body forces him out, stroking his lover through the aftershocks before he rises to his feet, a kiss pressed to the nape of KJ's neck again. "Good boy."

KJ shudders and leans heavily against his lover. "Sir..." he whispers, resting his head back on Logan's shoulder. "You're so good at that." Everything still feels dream-like.

"What? Rimming you?" Logan grins and wraps his arms KJ, hugging him close.

"Yes, sir. Making me feel incredible." But something isn't right, something's left undone... KJ rubs back against the bulge in Logan's jeans, trying to tempt him on.

"Mm-mm," Logan shakes his head, knowing he needs to hold steady. And they need to talk. "Finish washing the dishes and then you can come find me, give me your mouth."

Shocked, KJ looks back over his shoulder. But he heard right — he can read the truth there in Logan's eyes. Confused, he turns back to the sink and fishes the sponge out of the soapy water once more.

Logan settles on the couch in the living room, book in hand, attempting to read, his mind wandering too much to really concentrate. He knows KJ will probably argue with him but he'll have to be strong for them both. If he keeps going at KJ the way he has been, neither of them will be having any fun in the long run and he might even risk doing some permanent damage.

KJ scrubs the three pans clean with a frown on his face. He'd worry Logan was disappointed and punishing him, but that doesn't make any sense, would be completely at odds with him just having rimmed him blind. He rinses and then picks up a dish cloth, drying the pans and replacing them in the cabinet. Goes to Logan with a question on his lips, but decides to silently drop to his knees instead. He rubs his cheek against his lover's thigh.

"Good boy," Logan murmurs, sliding his hand into KJ's hair, nails scritching lightly against his scalp. He sets his book aside. "Give me your mouth." He's still half hard from earlier and the command alone has his cock filling completely.

"Sir." KJ works Logan's jeans open and smiles in pleasure at the sight. He licks out at the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit and tasting his sir.

"Oh, fuck," Logan breathes, letting his head fall back a little, his hand still in KJ's hair, tugging gently at the strands.

KJ moans softly, a hungry sound of appreciation. He loves sucking Logan off. Loves his scent, the way he feels... Loves those hands in his hair, gripping just enough that he's always aware of them. Fitting his mouth around Logan's cock, KJ begins to suck.

"Yeah, that's it," Logan groans, cupping KJ's head in his hands now, his hips rocking a little, savouring the wet heat of KJ's mouth.

Slipping his hands onto Logan's hips, KJ lets his fingernails bite for just an instant. Straightening his posture so he can take his lover deeper, hitting the back of his throat.

Another rough groan, his breath obviously catching, and Logan tightens his grip on KJ's skull, fucking his mouth, his throat, so close he can taste it.

KJ cries out, the sound quickly cut off when he gags. He opens up, determined to be a good hole for his sir's use. Fingers digging into Logan's hips hard enough to bruise, though he doesn't even realize it now.

A few more thrusts and Logan loses it, spilling hot and heavy down his boy's throat, groin pressed tight to KJ's face for a moment as he savours the ripples of pleasure thrumming through his frame.

He can't breathe. He can't _breathe_. Clouds of black panic boil up in KJ's mind before Logan releases him to gasp wet-lipped, his cheek pressed to his sir's knee.

"Are you okay?" Logan asks softly, petting his hands over KJ's hair now.

"Yes," KJ whispers, his eyes stinging with tears. God, he is very okay. He rubs his cheek against Logan's leg with a little sound of need.

"Come up here," Logan says, patting his lap, the couch beside him. He doesn't really care where as long as he can hold KJ close.

KJ goes straight into Logan's lap like he's fleeing a burning city. He hangs on tight, immeasurably grateful. Logan _gets_ him. He'd thought no one ever would.

"I love you," Logan murmurs, hugging KJ tight and breathing him in.

"Mm-hmm." With effort, KJ manages to cling a fraction less. "I love you too."

"And now I've managed to scramble your brains, haven't I?" Logan teases, nuzzling at KJ's neck.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of inevitable," KJ answers, and the humor helps dispel more tension. He gets up and tugs Logan's jeans back into place, wary of hurting him.

"Did I say you needed to move?" Logan asks, watching KJ with a hint of amusement.

"No." KJ buckles Logan's belt, then climbs right back into his lap. "I love when you hold me," he murmurs against his sir's throat.

"I love holding you," Logan says. "Any excuse," he adds with a smile, wrapping his arms even tighter around KJ. Just cuddling for a moment. "I want to talk about why I said no earlier, to fucking you."

KJ can't help the stiffness that instantly steals through his frame. "Yeah," he says softly. _Did I do something wrong?_ is the question that floods his mind, but he won't ask it. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's _amazing_," Logan says with another hug, very aware of how still KJ's gone, "but I'm getting a little carried away. Trust me, I'll fuck you often and I'll fuck you as hard as we both want, but occasionally, like today, I need to give you a break. Or rather, give your ass a break."

Slowly KJ exhales. "So it's not just that I'm too much for you?" he asks softly, unable to help worrying. "That I'm overwhelming you?"

Logan shakes his head. "Not at all. Not even a little bit. I love this, I love fucking you, I love the way we are. I just know if I keep tearing you open like I have been at some point we're not going to be having any fun. I'm just going to be hurting you and not in a good way."

Gnawing on his bottom lip, KJ considers. Then nods. It's true, he hurts. "I'd never ask you to stop," he murmurs, wanting to make sure Logan knows that.

"I know," Logan nods, "and that's why it's my job as your sir to call a time out." Adding, "We'll still do other stuff and I'll still fuck you, but we'll take it a little easier and I'll have you do a few things that'll make it easier for us to fuck harder without you tearing."

"Yeah?" KJ quirks a brow, caught by that last. He doesn't want to give up their sex life, neither does he want to screw it up. "Like what kinds of things?"

"Well, there's making you prep every day and having you work on stretching yourself open a little more each time you prep," Logan says. "And having you wear a plug for a few hours a day most days."

KJ's dark eyes go wide. "A few hours," he echoes, "at a time? I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it before. I have. But..." He shifts in Logan's lap, restless. "Won't I be constantly turned on?" It sounds like madness.

"Maybe, at least at first," Logan admits. "But we'll end the day that way and only if it works with whatever else we're doing. Plus if you're in a really bad way," he says, making sure to keep a straight face, "we can put your cock in a cage too and then you won't have to worry about getting hard."

_Oh. Fuck._ "I wasn't worried, per se," KJ puts in quickly, backpedaling just a bit. "And besides, I'm pretty sure I'd still want you to fuck me even if I wasn't hard."

Logan grins. "I was just teasing. I don't have any intention of caging your cock. Not at this point anyway," he adds, his grin widening.

Rolling his eyes, KJ blows out a breath. "Won't you be just a little bit jealous of the plug?" he asks, his eyes sparkling now.

"I will, until I get to pull it out and slide right in," Logan says, sparkling back.

Now KJ whimpers, his hole instantly clenching. Wanting. He kisses Logan, fingers in his lover's short hair, his mouth hot and hungry and demanding.

Logan kisses back, matching that passion, his hands all over KJ as he licks into his mouth, tasting him, his body responding like he hasn't just come less than twenty minutes before.

That's all it takes to pitch KJ from "aroused" to "desperate." He rocks in Logan's lap and whimpers softly. "Please," he whispers, nibbling at Logan's jaw. "Please fuck me." Their conversation already the furthest thing from his mind.

Logan shakes his head. "No." Fuck. Someone's got to have the willpower to say it and apparently it's got to be him. "Lie back," he orders, nudging KJ from his lap.

Even knowing there's a good reason - not that his sir needs a reason - it hurts to be told no. KJ obeys, though, slipping out of Logan's lap and lying back on the couch next to him.

"I'll be right back," Logan says, getting to his feet. "You can get naked while I'm gone and then back in position."

KJ brightens at the orders — getting naked has got to be a good sign. He swiftly strips down and folds his clothing into a neat pile, setting it aside on the floor before stretching out on the couch again. Tapping his fingers restlessly against his thigh.

Logan comes back with a bottle of lube and settles at the other end of the couch. "Bend your knees," he says, shifting so he's facing KJ, one leg bent, foot under him.

KJ does so, settling back. His stomach jumping.

Logan reaches between KJ's thighs, rubbing a glob of lube over his hole before adding even more to his fingers. "So..." he starts, slowly, deliberately, rubbing over that pucker, "this afternoon I'm going to take you shopping."

"Unh... uh-huh," KJ whispers, because how the hell is he supposed to concentrate when Logan is touching him there? No matter that the lube is cold, his lover's fingers are a warm tease. "What for?"

"Toys," Logan says with a smile, pushing the tip of one finger inside KJ.

With a gasp, KJ lifts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Toys. For plugs, like you said?" He bears down on Logan's finger.

"Plugs, cock rings," Logan says, slowly fucking his finger in and out before adding a second. "Clamps maybe... a slapper... whatever takes our fancy."

KJ tips his head back with a soft groan. "That feels good," he whispers, fighting not to rock his hips.

"Yeah?" Logan grins and crooks his fingers, rubbing deliberately over KJ's prostate.

"God!" KJ can't help but respond, even though he knows he's just digging himself deeper. "Sir, please," he begs, working onto Logan's fingers now, his cock stiff and leaking.

"Please what?" Logan prompts, focusing all his attention on that little bundle of nerves.

Sparks shoot through KJ's body and he struggles to stay on the right side of oblivion. "Please, sir, let your boy come!"

"Only if you can come like this," Logan says, eyes locked in KJ's face as he keeps touching him _right there_. "Cock untouched."

KJ whimpers, and it's damn near a whine. "Please," he whispers helplessly, just out of habit, everything in his body seeming to grind down. He's breathing heavily and about to give it up as a lost cause when suddenly his climax crashes through him and he howls.

"That's it," Logan murmurs, fingers stilling as KJ's body clamps down tight around him. "Good boy."

"Oh god," KJ pants, still blind with pleasure. "Oh, my god."

"See, I knew you could do it," Logan says with a smile, easing his fingers free as KJ's muscles let up.

"... I didn't," KJ whispers. He smiles a little as he blinks open his eyes, focusing on his lover. "Usually it needs to hurt somehow."

Logan smiles. "I like hurting you but even when I make you come without pain, I guarantee you it'll be the furthest thing from vanilla."

KJ licks his lips, and his grin widens. "Yeah," he says, "I kind of figured that out. Will you kiss me?"

Logan leans forward, bracing one hand against the back of the couch and the other above KJ's shoulder, dropping down to cover his boy's mouth with his, kissing him thoroughly.

"Mmm. I love you," KJ whispers against his sir's lips. He slides his hands up Logan's back to his shoulders.

"I love you too," Logan murmurs, eyes sparkling. "You ready for a shopping trip?" he asks, ignoring his own still present arousal.

"Yeah." KJ nods and lets him go, eyes hot on his lover.


End file.
